PinkPrincess16
by pinkpower
Summary: The sequel to Boy Next Door. One shot


**AN: Power Rangers Do Not Belong To Me**

**BoyNextDoor:** Miss me?  
**PinkPrincess16:** How do you block this thing?  
**BoyNextDoor:** I'm not going to tell, 'cause then you'd block me.  
**PinkPrincess16:** Good point. I would.  
**BoyNextDoor:** I thought you loved me.  
**PinkPrincess16:** I did, but then I saw Tommy shirtless again.  
**BoyNextDoor:** Very shallow, Ms. Hart.  
**PinkPrincess16:** Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment.  
**BoyNextDoor:** You shouldn't.  
**PinkPrincess16:** That's from your point of view, Sir.  
**BoyNextDoor:** I suppose you're right.  
**PinkPrincess16:** I'm always right.  
**BoyNextDoor:** That's you are, milady.  
**PinkPrincess16:** Being corny doesn't win with me.  
**BoyNextDoor:** Then why are you smiling?  
**PinkPrincess16:** How do you know I'm smiling?  
**BoyNextDoor:** Lucky guess.  
**PinkPrincess16:** Whatever.  
**BoyNextDoor:** Good come back. I'm not sure how I'll ever recover.  
**PinkPrincess16:** You'll manage.  
**BoyNextDoor:** Not in a good mood today?  
**PinkPrincess16:** Not really.  
**BoyNextDoor:** Wanna tell me?  
**PinkPrincess16:** It's Tommy.  
**BoyNextDoor:** What about him?  
**PinkPrincess16:** I've been hinting about it for weeks now and he still won't ask me to the dance.  
**BoyNextDoor:** I see. stokes chin  
**PinkPrincess16:** What's the matter with me?  
**BoyNextDoor:** I'm sure he's just nervous.  
**PinkPrincess16:** He has no reason to be. We're friends.  
**BoyNextDoor:** I assume it's fear or rejection. Like how come you won't ask him?   
**PinkPrincess16:** Because he's supposed to. I've done everything else, now it's his turn to make a move.  
**BoyNextDoor:** True.  
**PinkPrincess16:** Well, you know, you could always ask me if he doesn't. I can't hold out for Tommy forever...  
**BoyNextDoor:** But you want to?  
**PinkPrincess16:** Yes, but I can't.  
**BoyNextDoor:** I'm sure he'll ask you when he's ready.  
**PinkPrincess16:** He had better. I'm starting to think the ugliest person on the planet if he doesn't ask me.  
**BoyNextDoor:** You're beautiful, Kimberly, no matter what anybody else says or does.   
**PinkPrincess16:** You're a good person to talk to.  
**BoyNextDoor:** Thank you. I'm delighted you think so.  
**PinkPrincess16:** I know so.  
**BoyNextDoor:** You're such a flirt. Are you gonna flirt with the next guy that IMs you.  
**PinkPrincess16:** No.  
**BoyNextDoor:** Why not?  
**PinkPrincess16:** I'm talk to you. That would be rude.  
**BoyNextDoor:** I wouldn't know.  
**PinkPrincess16:** That maybe true, but I would know.  
**BoyNextDoor:** You're weird.  
**PinkPrincess16:** I know. I'm talking to a total stranger that I've never met.   
**BoyNextDoor:** We've met.  
**PinkPrincess16:** It's a shame I don't know who you are. Other than Tommy, I'm really liking you.  
**BoyNextDoor:** I'm flattered.  
**PinkPrincess16:** You should be. I don't just hand out compliments to anybody. Sincere ones, anyway.  
**BoyNextDoor:** How rude! That's very mature, Kimberly.  
**PinkPrincess16:** Geeze, it was a joke. Calm down.  
**BoyNextDoor:** What is it that you do that makes me love you so much?   
**PinkPrincess16:** blushes I don't know. You tell me.  
**BoyNextDoor:** Can I tell you something?  
**PinkPrincess16:** Okay, what is it?  
**BoyNextDoor:** I love you.  
**PinkPrincess16:** I wish I could say the same thing, but I can't. I have no clue who you are.  
**BoyNextDoor:** That's okay. I understand. I'll tell you in time, Princess. You can count on that.  
**PinkPrincess16:** Well, I gotta go. Talk to you soon, hopefully.  
**BoyNextDoor:** Okay.  
**PinkPrincess16:** Bye, BoyNextDoor. Have a great rest of the day!  
**BoyNextDoor:** Bye, Beautiful.  
BoyNextDoor has signed off.  
PinkPrincess16 has signed off.

"Tommy, do you think I'm attractive?" Kimberly asked nervously.

"You're more than that, Kim. You're beautiful. There's no doubt in my head." The green ranger replied, sweetly.

"Thank you." Kim smiled.

"Hey, Kim, do you want to maybe go with...go with...m-me to t-the..." He stuttered. Tommy sighed in defeat. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"That would be great." Kimberly giggled, kissing Tommy in the cheek. That would have to do for now.


End file.
